The New Mexico Tumor Registry (a population-based cancer registry participating in the SEER program) has identified marked differences in lung cancer incidence and mortality among New Mexico's multicultural population, with especially striking deficits of lung cancer occurring among Hispanic males. From the limited data currently available, cigarette smoking alone does not appear to explain their low risk status. Lung cancer rates for the state's Hispanic and Anglo females are similar and closely approximate national rates. These findings have been corroborated by investigators looking at Hispanic populations in California and Texas. A population-based case control study of lung cancer patients will assess the role of smoking, occupation, residence, and other putative etiologic factors. Time trends in the histologic types of lung cancer will be determined in a histopathology review of these cases, as will differences in the frequency of histologic types in the Hispanic and Anglo populations. Histology specific analyses will be conducted in the case-control study which may tighten exposure-histology correlations. This proposed investigation should provide new information about the interactions of known risk factors and/or suggest the presence of previously unknown protective factors.